


If The World Was Ending (you'd come over, right?)

by funkystab



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alien Invasion, Angst, Apocalypse, Based on a song, Declarations Of Love, End of the World, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Love Confessions, No beta we die like REDACTED, Please Don't Hate Me, They're not okay, but they're happy despite everything, this is not a happy fic, why did i do this to myself
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29237121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funkystab/pseuds/funkystab
Summary: When aliens invade the earth and even Supergirl is powerless to stop them, what else can people do but accept their fate?***********************It had been exactly thirty-eight minutes and seven seconds past six. Lena had been in the back of her car, half way between L-Corp and her apartment, distracted by the countless screens and spreadsheets spread around the cramped space. The ground shook and the car lurched to a sudden, nauseating stop. A deafening explosive sound followed, and the ground shook all over again. Lena felt her stomach drop, hands clammy and heart pounding in her ears.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. Lena

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song 'If The World Was Ending' by Julia Micheals and JP Saxe
> 
> I was distracted  
> And in traffic  
> I didn't feel it  
> When the earthquake happened  
> But it really got me thinkin'  
> Were you out drinkin'?  
> Were you in the living room  
> Chillin' watchin' television?  
> It's been a year now  
> Think I've figured out how  
> How to let you go and let communication die out

It had been exactly thirty-eight minutes and seven seconds past six. Lena had been in the back of her car, half-way between L-Corp and her apartment, distracted by the countless screens and spreadsheets spread around the cramped space. The ground shook and the car lurched to a sudden, nauseating stop. A deafening explosive sound followed, and the ground quaked all over again. Lena felt her stomach drop, hands clammy and heart pounding in her ears.

“What happened?” Her voice trembled and she cleared her throat before trying again. “What’s going on?”

The driver didn’t answer. His wide eyes were trained on something above them, jaw slack and utter fear carved into his features. Someone outside screamed, and that was all the warning they got before a stampede of panicked people rushed past them, cars forgotten and abandoned in the middle of the road. Her driver was quick to follow, wordlessly stumbling out of the car, soon to be swallowed by the mob of people.

Lena felt the panic seep into her veins, ice cold, clinging and scratching uncomfortably. Her heart slammed painfully against her ribcage once, twice, then a third time in a single second. She stepped out of the car, nails digging into her palms and creating crescent shaped indents that verged on bleeding. A shaky gasp left her lips when she finally looked up into the sky.

The large spaceship that had invaded their atmosphere that day and cast a looming shadow across all of National City soon made it clear that it was decidedly _not_ friendly. Nor were the grotesque alien species operating it. Daothmites were a large, unfortunate mix of a feathered lizard and something akin to a shark; all sharp teeth and claws, and absolutely no negotiation. They bathed the world in fire and smoke, causing earthquake after earthquake and sweeping destruction through cities like their lives depended on it. The cruel grins on their faces indicated otherwise.

Lena watched from the relative safety of her apartment as National City was bathed in red, whether from blood or fire or smoke she couldn’t tell. She wondered briefly if Kara ( _Supergirl_ , a bitter part of her reminded) somehow found a strange, unexpected sense of peace in the change. She imagined Krypton must have looked similar in the glow of their red sun. Lena had watched Supergirl fighting, struggling against the mass of Daothmites that poured out of the ship. Watched as Kara was pummelled and beaten, bruised and bloodied, before being tossed aside for easier prey. The familiar red and blue flicker across the sky would disappear for mere hours before she returned to the battleground, wounds closed but the dry blood smeared and crusted across her face. Over and over and over again. Every time Lena would force herself to watch, blink the blurriness from her eyes and let it burn a wet trail down her cheeks. Her palms were bloody by the third time, and most of the whiskey in her apartment downed by the sixth. It was clear that this was not a fight they would be winning. Even with the help of Superman and countless brave heroes alike, they never stood a chance against the sheer number of invading soldiers. When the screen in front of her finally flickered to the solemn face of their president, she barely even heard the announcement.

The world was ending, and there was nothing anyone could do about it.

Lena wondered then, in the deafening silence of her trembling apartment, what Kara was doing now, what she’d been doing when _they_ first arrived. It involved Alex either way, Lena was sure of that much. It was their scheduled movie night, or at least it had been a year ago. Her eyes flickered to her phone, hand twitching impulsively before she curled it back into a fist. It had been over a year since they’d so much as spoken, and almost two weeks since she’d almost _almost_ managed to briefly stop the permanent ache in her chest. A month since she finally deleted Kara’s number from her phone.

Lena knew that if she had called Kara back then, if she had just _tried_ a little harder, been a little less Luthor and a little more… different, she and Kara might have still been friends now. Kara might have been holding her, breathing reassurance into the minuscule space between them as the world shook around them. And if Lena had been a little more brave, a little more bold, she could have finally told her about that stupid, incessant crush she had been nursing on her best friend since they had first started getting close. Selfishly, stubbornly, Lena ached to have Kara close.

“Kara,” Lena breathed into the empty darkness of the room. A mere whisper, barely parting her lips to let the word escape into the night. She spoke it like a prayer, even though she knew Kara would not be coming for her. 


	2. Kara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara's side of the invasion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to imagine  
> Your reaction  
> It didn't scare me when the earthquake happened  
> But it really got me thinkin'  
> That night we went drinkin'  
> Stumbled in the house  
> And didn't make it past the kitchen  
> Ah, it's been a year now  
> Think I've figured out how  
> How to think about you without it rippin' my heart out

Kara had been expecting the invasion. They had noticed the ship approaching days ago, powerless to stop it even as the CIA, FBI and rao knows what other agencies tried to help. Any effort to communicate was met with silence from the unfamiliar ship. She had been huddled together with Alex and the others when it finally breached their atmosphere with a thunderous, echoing rumble. When the Daothmites began to pour out, Kara had been ready for them.

They had beaten her within the hour. It wasn't until she was being tossed aside, swatted away like a mere insessant bug, a nuisance, that she finally felt fear seep into her skin. She didn’t hesitate to rush back out the moment she awoke under the harsh light of the sun lamps. Her own heartbeat, heavy and fast and _loud_ in her ears, drowned out the protests that followed her into the sky. Her body ached and groaned, objected every movement, but Kara refused to listen. She had to stop them, had to protect her home. There would be no third chance, no pod waiting to take her to a safer place, and she _refused_ to helplessly watch another planet crumble. Time and time again she leapt into the fight and drowned out her friends with the battle cries, surrounded by other heroes just as bloody and bruised as her. Not even Alex tried to stop her after the fourth time. Kara could see the blood seeping out between her clenched fists, could see the tension in her jaw and her shoulders, and she ignored it all. Kara ignored the tug in her chest, ignored the anxious, aching, twisting feeling in her gut, ignored the need to see _her_. The familiar balcony, high above the chaos on the ground, mocked her every time she tore past.

When the president finally gave the order to stand down, Kara broke. This would be the second planet, the second family and the second home, she would lose. Tears burned and stung her eyes and she made no effort to stop them. Kara crumbled to the floor, soaked in blood and dirt, and let Alex cradle her close to her chest. 

Kara flew them to Midvale, to Eliza. She sunk into the comfort of their embrace even as the grit caked on her skin rubbed onto them. The weak, trembling smiles didn't reach their eyes even as they muttered reassurance in the form of _it's okay_ and _I love you_ and _thank you_ and _you did everything you could_. In the sudden, solemn silence of their home, Kara finally let her thoughts drift to Lena. What had she been doing during the invasion? Was she safe? Was anyone with her? If she went to her now, could they start again with the time they had left? The questions plagued her, tore her healing heart back into pieces until-

_“Kara.”_

It had been little more than a whisper. If Kara hadn’t been so focused on her, hadn’t memories the way Lena’s lips moved to utter her name, she might have missed it. But she didn't and the single word sent a spark of life echoing, thrumming through her veins. 

“Lena,” Kara breathed, eyes wide and wet and- “I need- I’m sorry, I- I have to- Lena is-”

“It’s okay,” Alex interjected softly. She smiled, looking every bit as ruined and tearful and miserable as they all felt. “Go. Bring her here if you can.”

They hugged again, longer and tighter as if somehow this would be goodbye. Kara wanted to demur, to shrug of the gesture with a cheerful smile that held none of the fragility and weakness she currently felt and a _I'll be back_ , but she didn't. She basked in it, returned it tenfold, only releasing her grip when she worried she may crush them. Kara swallowed around the lump in her throat, breathed out a shaky sigh, and rushed out of the house towards National City. 


End file.
